


Beautiful Nightmare

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Demons, Dubious Consent, Eventual Orgy, I don't know what's happening, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi, but it is, dubcon, incubi bats, oh god I'm so sorry y'all, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bruce wanted to do was get rid of this demon and get his partner back.  Unfortunately, demons aren't known for their fair trades, even after they get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about writing an incubus fic for a while and I finally figured out a scenario for it, ehehe. Unfortunately, like everything I write, this got away from me a bit and became much longer than the one-shot I'd planned it to be, so you're getting chapters. Hooray!
> 
> Also, yes, Dick is Discowing in this time, and Jason is a wee Robin living in the Manor, because dangit, I'll have happy family wherever I can manage it.

All night, Bruce had been following a shadowy figure around Gotham. Or, more accurately, was being followed. He’d first seen it up on a roof after a mugging, disappearing when Bruce blinked. Then, as he watched for a smuggling shipment coming in, it had flickered around just out of the corner of his eye, there and then not. Later, as he was coming out of an abandoned factory after turning over some of Penguin’s goons to the police, it was there on the roof of another building. The ease with which it found him every time made him worry about returning to the Cave. He couldn’t risk whoever it was knowing the location. If it wanted to confront him, it was best to do it out in Gotham, in the relative open.

Fifteen minutes later, he was on top of the old Wayne Tower waiting to see if the figure would follow him.

He leaned against the wall of the tower, resting, but alert. He looked out over the gargoyle in front of him, watching the city below for signs of familiar movement or a strange shadow. The skyline remained empty.

“Bruce.”

He whipped around, a batarang already out and ready to fly. It was only the fact that his name had been spoken that he didn’t loose it immediately. Next to him, half-hidden in the shadows of the tower, was–

“Nightwing?” The younger man nodded and Bruce tucked away his batarang. “You know better than to use names in the field.” Nightwing nodded sheepishly. “I thought you were still in New York with the Titans.”

“I had to come home,” he said, taking a step out from the shadows. “I’m so hungry.”

Bruce started slightly, taken aback by not only Dick’s words, but the way he looked. He looked so small and frail, the high collar of his suit almost dwarfing him. His face was drawn and pale, his usually smiling mouth was tight, and each step forward seemed to take an enormous amount of energy. “What happened?”

Dick shook his head. “I don’t.... I’m so hungry, B.” He took another two steps forward and collapsed onto Bruce.

Bruce hoisted him up, wrapping an arm around him as he pulled out his grappling gun. “Hold on, boy. I’ll get you home.” Making sure Dick was secure, he fired off his line and swooped off the building, heading for the parked Batmobile to take them home.

The entire ride back, Dick kept leaning against Bruce, pawing at him, and rubbing his cheek against him. Bruce had had to set the Batmobile to autopilot to get them home safely. Dick just kept repeating over and over how hungry he was. When they finally arrived at the Cave, Bruce had to carry Dick out of the car because of how tightly the younger man was clinging to him.

Dick was still wriggling in his arms when Alfred came down, a quickness in his step that told his concerned. He certainly had every reason to be, with Bruce home several hours before his patrol should end and Dick hanging off of him the way he was.

“He needs food, Alfred,” Bruce said, trying to get Dick onto the medical bed. “He’s hungry.”

“I wanna go to beeeeed,” Dick whined, sitting up despite Bruce’s efforts to keep him down. “Take me to bed!”

Alfred’s eyes widened, then narrowed sharply, a frown replacing his worried expression. “Sir, I think it might be best if you take him upstairs and try to keep him occupied. I’ll call someone.”

Bruce looked puzzled, but stopped trying to hold Dick down. The moment he stepped back, Dick was in his arms, surprisingly light this time. As they passed, Alfred whispered, “Don’t let him feed. And don’t let him near Master Jason.” Bruce frowned and turned back to reply, but Dick started squirming again and it was all Bruce could do to keep them both from falling down the stairs.

Bruce took Dick to his own room, remembering the times he had done that when Dick was a boy. Whenever Dick was badly hurt, or hit by either Poison Ivy or Scarecrow, Bruce would bring him to his room so Dick wouldn’t be alone. It always seemed to comfort him, and comfort was the only thing Bruce was sure he could give right now.

“Bruuuuuuce,” Dick whined, thankfully going still as Bruce got them through the door. “I’m hungry!”

“I know, Dick. We’ll get you something to eat soon. Alfred will bring up something.” He attempted to roll Dick down onto the bed, but Dick twisted back, grabbing Bruce’s cape to pull him down, too.

“Stay with me. You were gonna leave me.”

Bruce shook his head. “I promise, I won’t leave you. Now, come on, let me check you. You’re not acting like yourself.”

“I’m hungry!”

Bruce frowned, holding Dick’s head steady as he took off his mask. “Then why didn’t you eat anything?”

Dick looked up at him, his eyes shining unnaturally bright. “You weren’t there.”

Bruce stepped back, still holding Dick’s mask. It _was_ Dick’s mask, he knew it. It had come off of Dick’s face, and he knew Dick’s face. But this, the person looking back at him with those eyes bluer and brighter than anything he’d ever seen, this person was not Dick Grayson.

“Who are you,” Bruce said, not a question, but an order for the stranger to identify himself.

“Bruce, please.” The stranger with Dick’s face reached out for him, as if to invite him to come closer again. “Please. I don’t know.... Everything’s so strange, and I’m so hungry.”

He didn’t take another step back, but he curled in, ready to lunge away in case of an attack. “What are you? Where’s Dick?”

The stranger shook his head. “I don’t know.” He cocked his head and took a deep breath as though he was inhaling some sort of perfume, then let out a pitiful whine. “You’re not mine, are you?”

Bruce blinked. “Your what?”

Not-Dick had a pained expression on his face. “My Bruce.”

Suddenly, the collar behind him split and grew as the costume he wore shifted like liquid, moving up and around his body to his back. The split collar spread out, slowly morphing into bright blue wings, flecks of gold sparkling in the light as they moved. He sat up straighter, naked except for his wings. He watched Bruce for a moment, then slumped down, bowing his head. “I’m not home,” he said, that whine still present in his voice. “I don’t know how to get back home.”

He curled almost down to the mattress, then lifted his head in a catlike motion. He looked Bruce over again and the brightness of his eyes intensified.

“I want to get home,” he said, the whine slipping away in favor of a low rumble that sent a shiver down Bruce’s spine, into his gut. “But I’m so _hungry_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some new warnings in the tags, because something I had not anticipated cropped up when writing this chapter, so apologies in advance.

Dick had just rode into Gotham when everything blinked. It was the strangest way to describe it, but that’s the only way he could. The city, the street beneath him, hell, even the sky had just suddenly blinked, as if someone had turned the lights off for a brief second. But the lights were all on now and everything was back the way it should be.

Except not quite. He couldn’t quite place it, but there was something in the air that didn’t seem right. It all looked, felt, and smelled like Gotham, but there was just something that told him things weren’t what they should be. Dick frowned and gunned his bike, speeding through the Gotham streets with ease, heading towards the Manor. If anyone knew what was going on in Gotham, it was Bruce.

Halfway to the Cave, Dick spotted a familiar shadow flying across the sky. Good. Catching Batman out in Gotham would get him one step closer to figuring out what was going on. He pulled the Night Bike into an alley, glancing up every now and then to track Bruce’s movements. There was something off about them, too. If Dick didn’t know the man beneath the mask as well as he did, he almost would have said that Batman was actually, well, _flying_. He watched Bruce head toward the old Wayne Tower and took off to meet him.

Bruce was resting against the tower wall when he made his way up, making an odd sound. Dick frowned. If he didn’t know better, he would have said that Bruce had a cold; he kept sniffing the air.

“Didn’t pack any Bat-tissues, B?”

Bruce turned sharply and suddenly he was just _there_ in Dick’s face. “There you are,” he said, his voice harsher than Dick remembered. Dick was about to respond when he was pressed against the wall and

kissed.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, that was not what he’d expected at all.

He pressed the palm of his hand against Bruce’s chest, intending to push him back and ask what Ivy got him with this time, but Bruce just pressed himself closer and bucked against him. The movement sent a jolt through Dick’s body, a sharp heat that made him wrap his arms around Bruce. He couldn’t deny that the feeling was pleasurable, nor that it was something that had crept up in one or two of his fantasies– except that he _should_ , and he should figure out what was going on– but then Bruce moved again and oh god, Dick’s brain felt like giving out.

Dick felt something large and warm wrap around him, as if Bruce had covered him with his cape. It pulled him closer and its corners brushed his face, a leathery and warm touch. Bruce growled into his mouth and rutted against him, the firm length of his penis suddenly fully pressing into Dick’s belly. Dick’s eyes flew open and a second later, so did Bruce’s.

Bruce pulled away with a growl. “You’re not _him_.” He shook Dick by the shoulders. “Where is he?”

Still reeling, Dick opened and closed his mouth trying to form words. He managed to get out a small, “What?” before Bruce-not-Bruce shook him again.

“Where _is he?”_ Bruce’s face contorted and became more feral, a snarling visage in place of Dick’s mentor’s. He leaned in and sniffed Dick’s cheek, teeth– no, _fangs_ , Dick realized– brushing against his skin. Bruce drew back and the monstrous image was gone, leaving just the cold, stony face Dick was used to. “You don’t belong here.”

The neutral _human_ face of Bruce calmed Dick enough to allow him to speak. “This isn’t Gotham, is it? That blink thing. It did something, didn’t it?”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “Blink? What do you mean?”

“The sky, the city, the– the everything,” Dick said, gesturing broadly. “It all just, like, _blinked_ a while ago. Didn’t you see it?”

Bruce dropped his gaze, staring, unfortunately, right at Dick’s crotch. Dick shifted against the wall uncomfortably. Bruce looked up again, his unchanged expression lessening Dick’s sudden shyness. “There was an exchange. You were traded.”

Dick cocked his head, opening his mouth to ask what he meant, when Bruce grabbed him about the waist and flew up into the air. Dick stared in wonder at the huge bat wings that spread out from Bruce’s back. “Wha– Where are we going?”

“Home,” Bruce answered gruffly. “Things have to be set right.”

The flight over Gotham was breathtaking, but for the first time in his life, Dick was glad to be back on the ground once they reached the Cave. If he knew exactly where he was, what had happened, and what this Bruce-person-thing was, maybe the flight would have been fun. As it was, he just wanted to get home to _his_ home and deal with things from there.

His head was still swimming from the kissing and even with this Bruce ignoring him, Dick felt an insatiable urge to be near him, to kiss him again, to feel the weight of his cock against his belly, to let Bruce pin him to the floor and take him and–

Whoa.

OK, he _really_ needed to get back home before things got out of hand.

Not-Bruce was drawing something on the floor of the Cave, moving Dick out of the way as he passed. There were symbols and words Dick had never seen before. Something compelled him to try and say them aloud, but his throat closed as if his voice itself was afraid to utter the weird language. Instead, he tore his eyes away from the symbols and watched Bruce-not-Bruce. His wings were wrapped tightly around him, like the cape of his Bruce, and the image made Dick’s stomach clench. He wondered if his Bruce knew he was missing. He wondered if anyone did.

Not-Bruce suddenly stopped and walked over to him, bodily moving Dick back a foot. He turned and faced the circle. “Oracle, hear me. One who hears all, sees all, knows all, come forth. I summon you!”

The cave lit up in a blinding flash of green and when it faded, a glowing face stared down at them. “And why am I summoned to the demon World?”

“Something opened the Rift and displaced my son with another.” Not-Bruce gestured at Dick and stepped forward, his wings spreading out. In the eerie light of the Oracle, he looked every inch a demon. “I want him back.”

The face tilted up angrily, though no expression changed its features. “I am no demon’s errand-fey.”

“But you know what will happen if the Rift remains accessible. There’s unbalance between the Worlds that needs to be repaired.”

The Oracle rippled. “Something was called forth between the Worlds. Someone has meddled with the Rift. It is someone in the other World. Be patient, and I shall undo what has been done.” There was another flash of light and the Oracle was gone.

An unsettling silence filled the cave. Not-Bruce wasn’t moving, so Dick broke the silence. “So... the demon World. I guess that makes you a demon, then?”

No response.

“I never really had much in the way of demonology studies,” he tried again.

Still, not-Bruce did not acknowledge him.

Dick sighed. “I don’t wanna be rude, but... exactly what kind of demon are you?”

That seemed to get not-Bruce’s attention. His wings rose and spread, the color that Dick had originally thought was his costume rising to darken them to a blue-black. He flapped his wings once and slowly turned to face Dick. Even before he had fully turned around, Dick was hit again with the overwhelming lust he had felt earlier. Bruce– not-Bruce, _demon_ Bruce– was naked and aroused before him.

“You still don’t know?” the demon asked, a wolfish smirk on his face as he walked towards him.

Dick shook his head, unable to move, or look away, or even speak.

Bruce smiled gently and brushed the backs of his fingers along Dick’s cheek. “I’m the demon of good dreams. Of your fantasies.”

He looked so much like _his_ Bruce now.

“Why don’t you sleep. You’ll know what I am then.”

_So_ much like Bruce.

“Sleep, my son.”

_Bruce._

Dick was pulled into a kiss, his own erection straining his costume to reach Bruce’s.

“Sleep. _Dream_.”

Dick closed his eyes as Bruce engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest among demons, lots of mentions of them being siblings or father/son during sex, but not among humans. Demons are the worst. Also, this chapter contains ALL THE SEX, so, be aware.
> 
> Also, st00pz drew some amazing art for the last chapter, which definitely motivated me to get this out tonight. Everyone go look at it! http://st00pz.tumblr.com/post/84941463012/im-the-demon-of-good-dreams-of-your-fantasies

Dick woke to a comforting warmth and a ceiling that wasn’t his own. It didn’t worry him; there was something vaguely familiar about it. He shifted slightly and looked away to the strong arm under his head. “Oh...?”

A hand slid over his chest and pulled him back against a firm body. “Good morning, Dick.”

_Bruce._

Dick sighed and relaxed into the hold. “Mmm, good morning. Am I still dreaming?”

“No. But you slept for an awfully long time.” Bruce trailed kisses along Dick’s jaw. “I forgot how tired humans get.”

With each kiss, a dull warmth of arousal pooled in his belly, calming and enveloping him. Something seemed odd about the ‘human’ comment, but he couldn’t remember what. It didn’t matter. Bruce was holding him and kissing him. That’s all that mattered.

“I wish you could stay,” Bruce said, his lips never leaving Dick’s skin. “If you weren’t a trade, I’d like to keep you.”

“Keep you,” Dick repeated.

Bruce smiled into Dick’s cheek. “Would you like that? Being kept here with me?” His teeth grazed Dick’s ear. “You could stay here forever.”

Dick moaned softly as Bruce started rutting against him. He really couldn’t think of any reason why he shouldn’t stay, but somehow that just didn’t feel right. He very well _could_ stay. Bruce had always said he was welcome in the Manor at any time. There was no reason to leave and go back to.... Where was he living? It didn’t really matter.

Bruce’s hand was trailing lazy circles along his chest. “Jay wants you. He saw you while you were sleeping. He’s never had a human before. He wants to know how you taste.”

Dick hummed happily and wriggled against Bruce.

Bruce kissed his ear. “Do you want him?”

Dick shrugged. He didn’t know. If it meant more of what Bruce was doing to him, then it must be fine. “Sure.”

Bruce shifted and reached down to Dick’s growing erection. “Good. Then we should get you ready for him.”

He stroked Dick’s cock languidly, easing him to full hardness. He nibbled Dick’s cheek, and a rush of heat shot down Dick’s spine, making him buck into Bruce’s hand. Dick tried to look at him, but he couldn’t seem to get his body to do anything except thrust in time with Bruce. Bruce’s fingers slid over the head of his penis and Dick’s eyes shut in pleasure. Dully, he heard the sound of a door opening, but it was lost beneath the sounds of his moans.

“Open your eyes,” Bruce said, so Dick did.

And froze.

The hot arousal he’d felt moments before vanished like ice had been dumped on him. Jason stood in the doorway in his Robin suit, a ravenous smile on his face. It wasn’t right. Jason was sixteen, still a kid. He should be getting ready to go out and fight crime, not looking at Dick like he wanted to eat him for dessert.

Jason tore his gaze away from Dick to look up at Bruce. “Can I have him now?” Dick felt Bruce nod and the colors of Jason’s costume shimmered, swirling up and around him to form bright wings.

“Oh god....” The memory of where he was hit Dick hard. He wasn’t home. He wasn’t with his family. He was with–

“Demons.” Dick squirmed and tried to sit up, but demon-Bruce’s hold was too strong. “You’re not... I’m not supposed to be here!’

“No, you’re not,” the demon said with Bruce’s calm voice. “But you were happy here. We can keep you happy until the Rift is fixed.”

“What’s wrong with him?” demon-Jason asked, his wings drooping.

Not-Bruce kissed Dick’s shoulder and a rush of pleasure shot through him, shocking him enough to let the demon pull him back down. “Humans get this way, sometimes, Jay. They deny themselves the things they want, even if they know it makes them happy to have.” Demon-Bruce was rutting against him again, and Dick groaned, his erection bobbing vulgarly against his thigh.

Demon-Jason scoffed. “That’s stupid. Humans are such strange creatures.”

“But enjoyable,” said demon-Bruce. “Come here. You never give pleasure when you feed, do you?”

“No,” the young demon said, walking forward curiously. “Is it difficult?”

“Not at all. Your brother just spoils you.” Bruce– _demon_ -Bruce– pulled Dick down on top of him, rolling onto his back. “Here, try it on him. I have him started.” He raked his nails across Dick’s chest, making Dick moan and writhe in his arms.

Jason– the _demon_ who looked like Jason, not Jason– climbed onto the bed and settled between their legs. He licked Dick’s penis from base to tip, grinning wide as he dipped down to mouth his way up and down.

Dick groaned, but reached down to push his head away. “Jason...”

“You’re not trying, Jay,” demon-Bruce said, his tone stern.

“I don’t know how!”

“Take some of your lust and give it to him.” A large hand settled on the back of Dick’s head and held him steady. “Look him in the eye and send it to him. It’ll feed back to you.”

The young demon looked up at Dick and his eyes flashed a bright blue. An instant later, Dick was bucking his hips up to him and moaning for him. Demon-Jas– no, _Jason_ , brother– smiled up at them. “He tastes wonderful!”

Not-Bruce chuckled. “I told you it’d feed you. Be good to him.” Jason nodded and took Dick’s cock deep into his mouth.

Everything felt so intense, Dick couldn’t even be sure what was happening. As Jason sucked him off, Bruce– not-Bruce?– pushed Dick’s hips up, working his fingers around the tight ring of muscle.

“You’re so much like ours,” he whispered, slipping two fingers inside of Dick without trouble. “You’re so pliable. So precious.”

Dick whimpered. He didn’t remember being stretched, but it didn’t hurt. Nothing hurt. Everything felt wonderful.

“I can focus your pleasure, you know,” Bruce said. “I can bring you so close...” He kissed Dick’s ear and suddenly Dick was on the verge of orgasm. “And bring you back. Make you last forever.” The feeling subsided to where Dick had been before, leaving him shuddering and panting.

Bruce’s wings spread out and wrapped around the three of them. Jason rubbed his wings against Bruce’s and Bruce groaned low in his throat. “We’ll need to be strong to get your brother back, Jay. Feed well.” He lifted Dick’s hips again and slid inside him.

For a moment, there was nothing. No thoughts, no words, no feeling, just a strange sense of void inside Dick’s head. Then, a pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before came crashing into him. On top of it all, there was only one thought, one word, one name that stayed in focus.

_“Bruce!”_

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

“Bruce, please. I’m so hungry.”

Somehow, with a speed that unsettled Bruce more than he would like to admit, the creature that looked like Dick had pulled him down onto the bed and was now writhing on top of him like a cat in heat. The bright wings flapped against his sides, tearing at his costume as if trying to get to his skin.

“You need to help me,” he said between moans and growls. “I’ll never be able to make it back if you don’t.”

“What are you?” Bruce asked, his voice rough.

“I’m an incubus.”

Bruce’s mouth thinned to a hard line. “So you’ve come to seduce me.”

Not-Dick shook his head, pouting. “No! I don’t know why I’m here. I wasn’t before, but then something happened. I’m weak here, though. I never come to this World outside of a dream.”

“And you need to... feed?”

“I’m losing my powers out here. If I don’t feed soon, I’ll die.”

Bruce blinked. “Demons can die?”

The demon whined impatiently. “I’ll _disappear_. I’ll fade away into nothing and my family won’t be able to bring me back.” As if his words suddenly struck him, his eyes– too bright, too blue– welled with tears and he nuzzled Bruce’s cheek. “Please. I just want to go home.”

Bruce frowned, ignoring the lips brushing his cheek. He felt pity for the poor creature and he tried to cling to that to keep himself from responding to D– the demon moving on top of him. Alfred’s words came back to him, _‘Don’t let him feed,’_ but it seemed so cruel in some way that he wasn’t quite sure of and, besides, Bruce couldn’t let the boy die. “What do you need?” he asked, his voice lower and huskier than he’d intended.

“Not much, I promise. I just need you to love me.” Not-Dick glanced sideways at Bruce, his too-blue eyes flashing once. “The way you love him.... I am he.” His eyes faded to Dick’s color, still bright, but definitely human, and his wings folded against his back, out of sight. “Make love to me, Bruce.”

The change in the demon’s appearance sent a cold shiver through Bruce. It reminded him of vivid dreams and dark nights, of terrible fantasies he would never admit to in the light of day involving his oldest partner. Briefly, he wondered if it was this creature he had met in those dreams and if, perhaps, that justified what he was about to do. “Change back,” he whispered, pushing the demon off of him. “Go back to the way you were and I’ll feed you.”

Not-Dick nodded and, in a moment, changed back to his unearthly self, too bright and too–

He collapsed on the bed, his wings curling around himself protectively.

“Are you hurt?” Bruce asked, sitting up.

“I’m losing power,” demon-Dick said, panting softly.

Bruce lifted his wing, inhaling sharply at the frightening pallor of his skin. “Tell me what I can do.”

The demon lifted his hand, trailing it up Bruce’s arm. “Kiss me. Touch me. Quickly!”

Bruce moved back to lean against the headboard, drawing the demon up onto his lap. He cradled his head and kissed him gently. The feel of his lips, the way Dick’s arms– not Dick’s, the demon’s– slowly wrapped around his neck all felt familiar and easy to Bruce, comfortable, as if this wasn’t their first time, but their hundredth.

Not-Dick began kneading his hair and shoulder, pulling himself up to straddle Bruce. “Take these off,” he said, his claws pulling at Bruce’s costume. “I need to feel your skin.”

Bruce shifted, trying to push not-Dick away for some room as he pulled off the suit, but the demon was too eager, shredding it in his attempts to help. Alfred would be upset about that later; Bruce pushed aside the thought of what else Alfred would be upset about. As soon as Bruce was naked, not-Dick was back in his lap, his skin regaining its healthy glow with every gyration.

“Don’t hold back for me, Bruce,” he said, running his no longer clawed fingers across Bruce’s chest. “Feed me, and I’ll help you feed me.”

“How would you–?” Bruce was cut off by a spike of pleasure as Dick’s– not-Dick’s– finger brushed his nipple, more pleasure than he was expecting. “Oh.”

Not-Dick’s eyes flashed their brilliant blue. “I won’t take your soul,” he said, “just your pleasure.”

A low heat started to boil in his loins and Bruce found himself dragging his hands up Dick’s strong thighs. No, _not_ Dick, Dick didn’t have wings. But that seemed silly. Of course Dick had wings, Dick could fly. The last of the Flying Graysons with his angelic and terrible beauty. Of course, it was Dick slowly stroking him to hardness. It was Dick nipping at his throat, tracing the line of his jugular with his tongue. It was Dick who was gently easing himself down onto Bruce, Dick’s tight heat spreading and enveloping him as he whispered, “More, more.”

Only it wasn’t Dick whispering. It was Bruce and he was nearly shouting it, digging his hands into Dick’s hips hard enough to bruise. Dick smiled at him, his bright, beautiful wings flaring out behind him with each thrust, beating in time with their movements. Dick’s mouth was moving, saying something in a language Bruce didn’t know, which seemed strange since Dick had taught Bruce his mother tongue. Suddenly, those wings wrapped around them, pulling Bruce away from the headboard, pulling him closer, deeper. When he categorized the sensations later, the closest Bruce could say was that he felt fire and ice all at once and a gentle pressure like a thousand feathers pressing against him. For now, however, all Bruce felt was an indescribable pleasure and the silent whisper of his name from somewhere far beyond him.

When he returned to himself, he collapsed into the waiting wings that gently lowered him back down onto the mattress. “Wh... Dick?”

Dick smiled down at him, his skin glowing and his eyes perfectly bright and blue. “Thank you, Bruce. I’ll be all right now. You’ll be all right.”

Bruce reached up to cup Dick’s cheek, pulling him down into a kiss. Of course he’d be all right. He already was. They both were.

A knock on the door interrupted them. “Bruce? Are you OK in there?”

_Jason._ “I’m all right, Jay. Don’t worry.”

The door handle started to turn, but stopped immediately at a shout from Alfred. “No, Master Jason! Come here!” A moment later, Alfred spoke again, this time from just outside the door. “Master Bruce, dress immediately and return to the Cave.”

Dick draped himself over Bruce’s chest, humming softly. Bruce ran his fingers through Dick’s hair and nodded, shutting his eyes. “Alright, Alfred. We’ll be there.”

“Now, Master Bruce. Jason Blood is here.”

Bruce chuckled. Of course Jason was here, he’d just spoken. Strange for Alfred to get his last name wrong, though. Todd, not Blood. He did know a Blood, though. How funny. What was his name?

Oh, it _was_ Jason. Jason Blood. Jason Blood and Etrigan.

Etrigan.

The demon.

Bruce’s eyes flew open. “Oh, god....”


End file.
